Forum:Site Leader
I know I keep bringing this up, but I think this site needs a real leader who has the final say in certain things. If you look it up, things go better if there is a trusted and responsible leader in charge. Just having a group of people making the rules and guidelines can get slow, complicated, and a bit insulting if an administrator feels like he's being reprimanded like a child by a fellow admin. And when I say "in charge", I don't mean he's the big king Cahuna who can do whatever he wants. He'd have to follow rules set by the other admins (These "rules" would just be a list that explains how much power the leader has). But, he also sets the rules for the other admins (Which he'd also have to follow). The leader (I think he'd be called a Turaga) would be an administrator who's been chosen by the other admins to take up leadership status for a set amount of time. After that time period is up, it would be decided if the admins were to keep the leader, or if a new one should be promoted. If, for any reason, the admin does not act the way he should, a vote may be held by the entire B-pedia community to decide if the leader should lose his status. The leader can do nothing about this vote, but if all the other administrators agree that this vote is bogus, or fixed, it can be voided. A leader can also never go without editing for more then five days, he must show that he really cares about this site and would not become leader simply for the sake of becoming leader. A Turaga would have the final say in anything related to outside websites (like BS01, BZP, MoD, etc). He's be fully responsible for anything related to this wiki, and would also help do any and/or all current Lego Bionicle:Wiki Jobs. Anyway, I spent a long time writing this, so I'll call it a night and see what you guys think in the morning. Please read it all carefully, I don't want anything I said to be misunderstood. I realise how importent what I'm saying can be. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:57, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :...I'll agree to it if I can be the first site leader. :XD Nah, I'm kidding. But this does sound like a good idea... We were talking about the other day having an admin who keeps the others in check--this would be the guy to do it if we were going to have such a job. But I think I'd like to see all of the admins agree on this before I say "Yes, let's do it". For the record, I support the idea, but I won't say yes unless everyone else does. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:10, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::Glad to know I finally get a resonse... I'm kidding. xD ::I'm glad you like my idea, Auserv. = ) --I haven't used that smiley in months [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:41, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::We could recycle leaders every one or two months. Someone different each time. I would not mind that. [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 18:56, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::That's not what I said. We shouldn't be in a position where a good, level-headed leader has to give up status just because it's a rule. This is so that we have a leader, a good one. Not so that all the admins can eventually say "I'm in charge?! Sweet!" [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:29, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I know that is not what you said. I am just giving another idea. [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 19:46, 13 December 2008 (UTC) (undent) Ah, I get it, I'm dumb, but I get it. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:12, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :I will only accept it if all the other admins can override his decision if 2/3 majority vote to do so. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:07, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::I like that idea. [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 21:16, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::Geez, I got edit conflicts 2 times trying to edit in my response XD Anyway, yeah, I'd agree with MG, that seems fair. Also, as for the whole "recycling leaders" idea Racht proposed, I would do it this way: We give the leader 6 months for their maximum "term"... Then after 3 months we can vote if we want them to fulfill their full term or if we want to elect a new admin right away, and if not, then they stay for the full 6 months, at the end of which they must give up their position to another admin. That combines Racht's and PL's ideas, and hopefully isn't too confusing. (Oh, and of course, they could be "impeached" if they weren't doing their job well enough either, and they could resign as well.) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:19, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::My apologies, ToaAuserv. Your idea is better now, but to be clear, the leader can be "impeached", if you will, at any time, provided that there are legitimate reasons to back up the claim. [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 21:26, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I'm glad my idea for a leader is actually getting excepted. But the hard part will be choosing the "Turaga". How would we go about that? Have a poll with all the admins listed and see which one gets the most votes? I'm kidding. IPs can vote on polls, too. Should we all (I mean every single admin and maybe a user or two) get on Gabbly or MSN and talk it over like a responsible administration should? Or do we beat each other up untill someone says stop and we follow him? xD [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:15, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :If we are going to work together responsibly, then we must act like responsible administrators. Gabbly, it should be. [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 23:30, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, how's this sound? Every year (six months?), we have elections for head admin. General poll, operated by the Vote Operator, which I'll get to later. Not to be confused with the Poll Operator, who controls the question poll. The Turaga then gets executive powers. But there's a balance of power. We've got the Vote Operator, who gets to decide when the vote closes, and can throw out votes that they deem unacceptable (like new users or users that just show up to vote). And then, there's the Bureaucrat. To spread out powers, the Bureaucrat, who's in charge of promotion and stuff, cannot be the Turaga. Ideally, the Bureaucrat doesn't change, since that makes it harder on the oh-so-helpful Wikia staff. It's a system still fairly dependent on trust not to abuse power, but it's split among three different users. Your thoughts? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 03:26, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::I like that idea. But we's also have to elect a vote operator too. Wouldn't we? My original idea was to get some order in here, not form a government. I still wanted this to be a team effort, just with a leader to, well, lead. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:33, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :And would the VP be able to get elected for Turaga? He really doesn't do much more then manage a vote, so would he also be under the restrictions of the B-crat? BTW: If the B-crat that you mentioned isn't like the ones we have now, wouldn't he also need to be elected? I used to be a Bcrat (I only resigned because Daiku convinced me to), LL is one, Auserv is one, and so's Daiku (our "main" B-crat, I guess we could say). Having this many classes gets mighty confusing. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 06:15, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I think after 300 edits we move from Matoran To Av-Matoran. Then 600 edits we go To Toa, after 1000 to Turaga, after 2000 to great being then 4000 to Great Spirit. And on. I think the leader who dose this will rock. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin]] :I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. We can't do something like that on a wiki like we would on a real forum site. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 07:13, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Okeydoke. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin]] Okay, let me clarify. The Bureaucrat isn't just the Bureaucrat, but it's the job of User Rights that I have right now. The one in charge of promotions and stuff. Just so one person doesn't get too much power. And the admin that gets the Vote Operator position would be chosen by the Turaga. Make sense? Turaga is the only special election. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 15:07, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Now that is a really good idea. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin]] :I like that idea too. But we've no Turaga, where do we get the first VP? I know I'm making this hard for you, but you should be used to that by now. =P [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:04, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::We could roll a dice...or go with a volunteer? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 18:34, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::I have three 20-sided dice for my HeroScape set. We could also have a Rollbacker run it, if he's trusted enough. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:50, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Ahem, alright, out with it! Who wants to run the vote for our first Turaga? I'll gather all the information discussed here and put it on Lego Bionicle:Wiki Turaga. Should the length he'll be in office get decided during each vote too, or will there just be another election every six months? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 05:18, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Hello? Anyone? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (Ad ) 00:24, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::Personally, I don't want to run the vote for our first Turaga--I want to be the first Turaga. XD No, but seriously, I would rather not run the vote, but I'll do it if no one else wants to, so does anyone? For your second question, six months was my original suggestion and I stand by it. If we have, say, one Turaga decided to be in office for a year, but the next one decided to be in office for a month, doesn't it sorta set the system off-balance? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:33, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, I guess. And I think we should have Mata Nui or PF run it. They both seem trusted enough for this. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (Ad ) 04:02, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I myself would nominate Panakalego for the job. He seems well trusted and he is very outgoing. He can also make difficult decisions. I vote for you!!! Captain Kazi----- Talk 19 December 2008 :Thanks Kazi. BTW: would you like to run the poll for the first term? We can't find anyone else willing to do it. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (Ad ) 05:53, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Me? Sure. Kazi Hassolhoff----- Hello and what's your name? :Do you know what you'd be doing? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (Ad ) 21:21, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::Could we wait on this whole decision making until January? I would wait because of the holidays. I will be gone until January. See you in 2009. [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 22:46, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Revival It's been about 11 or twelve days now, most of us should be back soon. I'm just reviving this so that we don't forget about it. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 06:53, 2 January 2009 (UTC) And our new site leader is *drum rolls* Panakalego! Sorry I just had to do that. Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 2 January 2009 :No, it's not. We need to hear from everyone about this, we don't even know who else wants to run. But let's try not to turn political on each other, we're all (Toa) brothers, we're a team and we should work like one. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 07:00, 2 January 2009 (UTC) True I just had to throw in that funny. But yes you are right hopefully everyone will come here and make a choice when they all come back but how long do you think people should run? I was thinking till the end of January. Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 2 January 2009 :I think that would be a good idea, you can go ahead and create a page for users to start voting. List all of the adimins except yourself and Daiku, Daiku's the Head Bureaucrat dude, so he can't run, and you're operating the poll, right? I don't think you can run either. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 07:20, 2 January 2009 (UTC)